


Confidant Corruption: Predicted Fates

by Depraved_Davison



Series: Confidant Corruption [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alley Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depraved_Davison/pseuds/Depraved_Davison
Summary: Moon/Fortune. Stopping by the Red Light District, Ren comes across Mishima, and they discuss his lack with women. It just so happens that Ren knows a nearby fortune teller who can predict the kids sexual future, and even possibly be made to help to alter it.





	Confidant Corruption: Predicted Fates

Ren Amamiya was feeling pretty good. Despite a harrowing couple of weeks with even more exams, rained-out celebrations, run-ins with Akechi, Medjed’s threat, and finally Futaba’s palace, the leader of the Phantom Thieves felt things would work out for the best once the girl recovered. He just knew, somehow.

His busy schedule kept getting busier, with taking care of Mementos requests, the amount of effort he was putting forth to live a fulfilling life, reform society, and to assist his friends and teammates with their issues. He barely had any time for himself, anymore. Which was why after handling Futaba’s palace quickly, he felt a quick visit to Ohya at Crossroads would be in order. The woman had let him know that she was ‘late’ earlier, and he was feeling quite frisky as a result.

Upon arriving at the Red Light district though, he was surprised to come across Yuuki Mishima. Shrugging, he figured he could spare the boy a few moments. Despite the kid’s numerous flaws, he still did a great job as admin to the Phan-site where Ren could use to train and help people, and the boy was a zealous supporter of him and the team. The various gods and deities he held in his soul certainly enjoyed the praise and worship.

“Yo, Mishima.”

“Oh! Hey, Amamayia!” The fan returned. “Heh… what brings you here?”

The young man chuckled, rolling his eyes a bit. “Meeting up with a friend.” He said vaguely. “You often hang out around this area?” Ren teased, Mishima blushing a bit and averting his eyes.

“Yeah… well... um… I like to get out, and you know... thought I could boost my confidence a bit.”

Confidence was something the kids clearly lacked in spades. That, and charm.

“Well, the ladies sure do like confidence.” Ren nodded sagely. “Still no luck on that front?”

Mishima kicked his foot in shame. “Not exactly. Starting to think I’ll never get a girlfriend.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say _never._ ” Ren thought, then an idea occurred to him. “Oh hey, there’s a fun way to find out. Come on, I know the best fortune teller around.” He beamed. After a fumbled first impression, Ren was willing to enjoy the increasing friendship he had been forming with Chihaya Mifune, a tarot reader who set up her table in the district.

The woman perked up when she saw him. “Ah! Amamiya-kun! I read that I’d have an enjoyable evening and now I see why.” She smiled brightly, Ren chuckling in response. If the girl kept that up, she’d be the next on his list. Who was he kidding, she probably would be even without the friendly, flirtiness. Yuuki looked a bit bashful at the presence of a worker in the Red Light district, which prompted Ren to get down to business.

“Great to see you as always, Mifune. Actually brought a new customer for you tonight. Mishima here is a bit lacking in his love life, we’re checking to see if that improves in the near future.” He announced, sitting the boy down across from the woman. The fortune teller regarded the unassuming boy with a look of professional boredom.

“Ah, I see. Let’s begin.” She smiled as Ren flipped through some bills to pay for the reading. Yuuki shuffled the deck and handed it back to see what his future held in store, the woman humming as she placed down the cards. “Not a good history to start with… oh dear and not too many prospects in the present either. As for your future…. Well… um… I’m afraid you seem to be without luck with romance, and it indicates it’s mainly self-inflicted.” Mifune reported sadly.

“Wha-?” Mishima gaped. Ren tried to stifle a chuckle.

“I’m sorry. I would say that I’m never wrong, but recently Amamiya-kun’s presence seems to have upset that. If there’s any hope for changing your fate, he’s it.”

Ren considered this. She was right, in a way. A mischievous smirk spread across his face. “Yeah, don’t worry Mishima. I’ll help you out. You know you’re worst problem with girls? You’re too nervous. Sex really isn’t that big a deal.” He began.

Yuuki looked at him incredulously. “Not a big deal? It’s a huge deal!” He protested.

Shaking his head, Ren decided to have a little fun with this. His rendezvous with Ohya was interrupted, so he’d enjoy himself another way tonight. Unleashing his Persona’s power on the two, the others gave a slight swoon as he took control of their minds. “It really isn’t. Here, Mifune? You wanted to help disprove fate, right?”

The fortune teller frowned and considered this, finding it hard to think straight. “That’s right…” She confirmed.

“Well then, the answer’s obvious. Here, this may sound weird but it’s really not. You two are going to agree with me and go along with it happily, I just know it.” Ren prefaced, setting the groundwork for his orders. “Mifune, pack up. We’re going to relocate somewhere a bit out of the way and change Mishima’s fate.”

The two were mainly confused but complied with the orders as Ren lead them to a nearby back alley with decent cover. The risk that someone may notice made his blood pump, though.

“Alright. So it seems to me that what Mishima needs is to get laid. Mifune, you work in the red light district so you’ll let him fuck you.” The two went wide eyed.

“Wait, wha-?”

“Now hold on a cotton-picking minute!”

Ren held up his hand at the outburst. “Hey now. _Relax_. This is normal. Like I said, sex is nothing special. Nothing to get upset about, or distressed over. In fact, we’ll probably like it. It will be fun. Enjoy it.” He waited for the words to sink in, the two others finding no objection to Ren’s idea anymore.

“Oh…. Oh wow… Not exactly how I imagined it, but… wow…” The Phan-site administrator gawked, the fortune teller blushing a little.

“I mean… I DO want to see if fate can be overridden… it could be fun…” She reasoned. Ren nodded.

“Exactly. Now, slip out of your panties and bend over.” The frizzy-haired young man commanded casually, the woman complying almost unthinkingly. It wasn’t until she had her skirt hiked up over her bare ass that she realized the position she was in.

“Oh, gosh… oh boy…” She panted, something seeming so naughty yet so casual about it all as her heartrate steadily increased, the woman growing damp in the back alley of the red light district. Ren’s control was getting stronger, he didn’t always need to rely on verbal commands anymore as he made her aroused.

“Go ahead, Mishima. Try it out. Like I said, you’ll see it’s nothing special.” He prompted, the boy all to eager to whip it out and line it up.

“Alright! Um… Here… here I come Mifune-san.” He sputtered nervously and slid in. The woman gave a soft noise, Mishima frowning. “Oh? Um… okay….” He said, a bit confused as he gave a few pumps. Chihaya swayed a little from the motion as the boy looked confused. “Is this… right?” He wondered, Ren watching the boy’s slowly shaft slip in and out of the girl’s slick hole.

Now Ren was confused.

“Um… yes?”

“Doesn’t feel… that tight?” He stated, Mifune shooting an insulted look. Ren waved placatingly and guided Mishima out of her. He stuck a probing finger into the fortune teller, feeling the strength of the crushing wet tunnel.

“Oh, she’s tight.” He chuckled approvingly, the woman nodding, ego restored. “Wait… Mishima, how often do you masturbate?”

The boy blushed looking away. “Um… well.. the standard amount for a teen boy I guess?”  
“How many times.” Ren commanded.

“At least once or twice a day.” He replied, embarrassed.

“Right. ‘Standard.’ And… how hard do you squeeze?” Ren asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I mean… as hard as it takes to feel good?” Yuuki chuckled nervously.

Ren shook his head in sad understanding. “Mishima, you’ve killed your dick’s sensitivity.” He stated plainly, the boy gasping.

“Hmm… that would explain the ‘self-inflicted’.” Mifune considered, still bent over and glistening pussy exposed.

Ren looked up and sighed. “Well, this is a bust. Tell you what, we’ll have Mifune jerk you off so it’s not a total waste.” He decided. “But seriously dude. I’m not gonna tell you to _stop_ masturbating, just cut down and for god’s sake ease up on the vice grip.”

Yuuki chuckled a pathetic nervous sound as the woman stood up and squatted down, obeying Ren’s implied order to give the poor kid a handjob. She gave it a little extra squeeze in retaliation for his earlier insult.

“Nnngh… Oh… Mmmh yeah, this is more like it…” The boy grunted, feeling the familiar pressure working his shaft. He shamelessly looked down Mifune’s top, and if Ren was feeling even more generous he’d make her strip. But his patience with Yuuki was too thin, so he just waited for the signs, handing Chihaya her panties to catch the boy’s cum in.

“Go ahead, Mishima-kun~.” The blonde fortune teller encouraged, covering the tip of his dick with her panties.

Yuuki didn’t need much more prodding after a hard wank, the kid giving soft noises of pleasure as he made a mess of the underwear. Ren and Chihaya both gave a sigh and shared a nod.

“He can keep those as a trophy.” He told the woman, who parted with her undergarment.

“Wow… thank you so much Mifune-san!” He beamed, pocketing the mess and starting to leave.

“Don’t tell anyone about this.” Ren commanded as Mishima reached the exit of the alley. “And give your cock a rest!”

“Doesn’t look like we could change that one’s fate.” The fortune-teller lamented as she picked up her table and made to leave. “Still, better than him cumming inside me, I suppose.”

Ren’s eyebrow raised.

“Oh ho. Why is that?”

Chihaya made a casual shrug as she took a few steps. “Could be risky. Entering into dangerous days.” She informed.

Ren grabbed her wrist.

“Amamiya-kun?” She asked, curious on why he was keeping her in the alley. Ren was silent for a while.

“Hey, Mifune. Let’s do another reading. Right here. Set up the table but not the chair, just lean over it a bit.” He said in a jovial tone, the young man giddy with playful excitement.

“O…kay…” The oracle stated, hesitantly complying with the orders. She unfolded her table and set down her cards as she felt Ren get behind her.

“You’re going to do a reading, and let me do whatever I want to you as you do it. You’ll find it thrilling and enjoyable.” He purred, the teller giving a squeak of embarrassed arousal, the young man flipping her skirt back up to expose her lower half once more.

“What shall I… Nnnnngh! Predict?” She wondered, Ren pushing his _very_ hard shaft into her slick center, stretching her walls over his bare cock. Unlike the previous occupant, Ren _clearly_ enjoyed the squeezing reception, Chihaya’s slick tunnel crushing against him. His fingers slipped around her torso and started to cup her chest.

“Mmmh. How about… If you wanted this… if you’ll enjoy it and…” Ren whispered, leaning his lips besides her ear. “If you’ll get pregnant.”

Mifune chirped at this, the throb of the unprotected shaft in her fertile hole signifying the man’s intent, the woman disturbed, concerned, but also thrilled and aroused. Ren began to slowly pump into her now, the feel of his shaft dragging along her pussy making her knees shake, her legs tremble as she did her best to do the requested reading.

“Um… the cards… indicate… conflict. Conflicted feelings, leaning towards… desire…” She was made to admit, her heart spiking as someone walked by the mouth of the alley, nearly spotting them. The pace she was getting used at felt so _good_ , even without the orders to enjoy it. “Nnngh… Mmmh… And.. um… things look… like pleasure is.. MMmmgh very close…” She continued.

“Careful you’re not too loud, Mifune~” Ren teased, tugging her top down enough to pull her breasts out, the modest mounds a bit distorted, being pulled up over the stiff cups of her bra. Ren began to tug on her hard pink tips, milking them as if she was already lactating. “And the rest? Read it.”

“Oh gosh~” Chihaya quivered, trying to contain her voice and flipping the last few cards, declaring her future. “If you cum in me, I’ll get pregnant. Definitely, definitely get pregnant.” She announced, Ren SLAMMING her harder at this. She muffled a squeal.

“Well, Mifune.” Ren grunted, his impacts hard and getting faster, his hands digging into her soft chest. “This is one fate…” He continued, rocking her against the table as another pedestrian passed by the alleyway. “I will NOT be changing.” He growled darkly, fucking the country girl in a back alley.

Chihaya’s eyes clenched shut as she endured the incredible sensation rubbing along her insides, the rough, masculine claim on her body making her shake as her body climaxed. Her voice escaped as strained whimpers during the spasming of her pussy, Ren grunting as he delivered the last blow to her core. She felt him pulse and throb, knowing that the man was filling her womb with his seed in order to plant new life within her. She collapsed on the table as he finished filling her, unable to support herself any longer.

Ren himself had to let go of her tits when she collapsed, supporting himself against the folding table, surprised it could support the weight. Chuckling at the absurd observation during his moment of sexual triumph, the Wildcard pulled himself out of the woman and flipped her skirt back down.

“You’re going to keep it.” He hummed, leaning over to whisper his law into her mind. “But don’t worry. You’ll find happiness. It will be fine. Oh, and the days you predict I’ll be coming? No underwear.”

Chihaya visibly shook at the implications, whimpering in horrified delight. After a few more commands to ensure his legacy, Ren exited the alleyway with a wide grin on his face. He’d have to keep an eye on this one, his other two mothers-to-be not needing much extra support. He didn’t just want to _breed_ these girls, he also wanted them to be happy and successful. So his offspring could be happy and successful. That was part of his desires.

Feeling the familiar surge of testosterone at his most recent conquest, his imagination again ran wild with the endless possibilities. He allowed a little more indulgence in those thoughts before reeling them in, reminding himself that he had other obligations and responsibilities outside of planting his seed.

He also took stock of his morals. What he just did wasn’t exactly the most evil thing to do, but it was certainly in the grey. But that was okay. He was still, mostly, a force for good. And he wasn’t going to abandon the poor woman.

With self-reassurances of his current standing, Ren decided he _would_ check in on Ohya tonight after all.

***

Note: So, I don’t know if it was obvious, but I really don’t _like_ Mishima. But he is a Confidant, so that entitles him to an orgasm, at least. I guess. It is more common a problem than you'd think, so guys be careful when beating your meat that you don't beat it too hard.

 


End file.
